


An Early Night

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic... a night at home with Tommy and Barbara
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	An Early Night

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly as her fingers sifted through my hair.

“You falling asleep down there?”

“Mmm.”

She chuckled. “Webberley would pitch a fit if he could see us now.”

“If he wasn’t dead, I would have talked you into inviting him to the wedding.” I felt her shudder, so gazed up at her and smiled. “Something I said bothering you?”

“The thought of Webberley at our wedding. I’m going to be having nightmares tonight.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it you won’t.”

“Planning on erasing Webberley from my memory, are you?”

“Definitely. You won’t have time to think of him while you’re screaming my name in ecstasy.”

“Someone’s very sure of himself.”

“Not really, just going on past experiences… hey!” I protested loudly as my pillow moved out of reach. Swinging my legs onto the floor I sat up and stared at her, pouting playfully. “Going somewhere?”

She held out her hand to me, the alluring expression on her face going straight to my groin. “Thought I’d suggest an early night… unless you’d rather not of course.”

Her last word became an excited squeal as I hoisted her over my shoulder and headed for our bedroom. If things went the way I planned, she’d be squealing, and screaming, before the night was through.


End file.
